


Fun and Frolicks

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	Fun and Frolicks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

The three humans and one TimeLord who were sitting in the living room on board the TARDIS. They weren’t the chirpy lot that they usually were. After the adventure they had just had. The Doctor, Rose and Martha had been captured. Rose and Martha had been forced to watch as he had been tortured.  
  
Jack had managed to escape but he had formed a plan to get them out. He had set off a diversion and managed to get into the room where they were held. But he had been shocked at the state of the Doctor.   
  
Martha and Rose were tending to his wounds when Jack got there.  
  
“What? Is he ok?”  
  
Rose looked at Jack. “He needs the TARDIS Jack..” her voice sound raw and her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
“He has broken ribs, maybe even a punctured lung. Several cuts and bruises.” Martha told Jack, her eyes were red and puffy too.  
  
“Ok lets get him out of here, the diversion wont hold up for much longer.” Jack bent down and scooped the Doctor up and the others followed.  
  
\---  
  
They had gotten back to the TARDIS safely and she knew straight away he was badly hurt, so she sent herself into the vortex. She could do this but it used some of her energy up. Once her TimeLord was healed and rested she would ask him to take her to the rift.  
  
The Doctor had healed after 2 days in the Zero room. Then he had took her for a refuel stop at Cardiff and then sent them back into the vortex. He wasn’t ready to go on another adventure yet.  
  
The TARDIS thought it was silly. The Doctor, Rose and Martha hadn’t spoke about what happened but she knew they needed to. So she did something. Her TimeLord wouldn’t approve off. But she had observed the comings and goings of the humans and knew what she had to do.  
  
The Doctor had some strange things on the TARDIS. He had this drink, it was a very powerful one. It didn’t make you drunk as such. It was like an aphrodisiac in a bottle. She knew it was wrong. But the three humans loved her Doctor. His hearts belonged to one of them, but she knew he wanted to love the others too. She made the choice and implanted the thought into Jack’s head.  
  
\---  
  
“Doctor, listen I know things are well bleak at the moment but how about a drink to loosen us up and help us sleep?”  
  
The Doctor looked across at them all. “Go on then.” he made to get up.  
  
“No I will get it, I know where it is and the TARDIS can help me if she likes.” Jack smiled.  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
\---  
  
The TARDIS did indeed help Jack. The Doctor didn’t label the bottles, the drink she wanted them to have was blue and tasted similar to the alcopops that the humans were used to. The Doctor wouldn’t notice the difference until later.   
  
Jack had got the three large jugs and added the ice and poured the drink into the jugs. Then he added 4 glasses and made his way back to the living room.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor poured out 4 glasses when Jack set the tray down. The first one went down quick, like it always does. They had a couple more and they finally started to chat.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose started.   
  
He looked at her. “Yeah?”  
  
“I am sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For not being quick enough.”  
  
“Rose it wasn’t your fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just happened.” he leaned across the table and took her hand in his.   
  
It felt warm.  
  
Rose looked at him. “I know but you could of …..” the Doctor placed a finger on her lip.   
  
“Shhh, it is in the past and wont happen for a long while, never again if I can help it.” he said in a hushed voice.  
  
Rose smiled, it didn’t reach her eyes but it was a smile.  
  
\---  
  
After an hour Jack went to pick the tray up and go and refill the jugs.  
  
“No Jack let me this time.” The Doctor said as he stood up.  
  
“Tell you what you can help me.” Jack smiled.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor followed Jack and he gasped when he saw him pick the bottle up. “Noo not that Jack, that is very powerful and potent stuff.” he grabbed his hand.  
  
“Uh oh.”  
  
“Jack.”   
  
“That’s what I poured in the last time.”  
  
“O-K-A-Y”  
  
“What is it?” Jack asked  
  
“Well erm .. Hard to say …. It like an aphrodisiac.”  
  
“Really?” Jack grinned.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Come on Doctor lets have some fun after all we have been through. Lets roll with it for one night. You could make us forget tomorrow if it gets to bad. Go on what’d you say?” Jack nudged the Doctor.  
  
He looked at Jack. “I am so gonna regret this aren’t I?”  
  
Jack almost knocked the Doctor over to refill the jugs. “You may or may not regret it.” Jack winked.  
  
The Doctor gulped what had he let himself and the others in for?  
  
\---  
  
Jack and The Doctor took the tray back. They had decided not to tell the girls about the small mix-up with the drinks. They were happy and laughing neither of them wanted to stop it. He would tell them tomorrow, but that was a long way off.  
  
The Doctor handed out the glasses and looked at Jack.  
  
“Bottoms up girls.” Jack said as he downed a glass.  
  
“Go easy on it.” The Doctor warned him.  
  
“Doctor me and Rose were saying we should move this to the pool room.”  
  
“Really, its not a good idea to go swimming when you’ve been drinking.” The Doctor pointed out.  
  
“I know, we would stay in the shallow end, we just want to unwind in the pool and have a couple more drinks. don’t we Rose?”  
  
Rose nodded as she downed her glass. Then she looked at the Doctor.  
  
He gulped and felt a twitch in his boxers. The thing with the drink they were drinking, it brought out what you heart wants, and he knew what Rose’s heart wanted because his wanted it too. He had an idea about Martha too, but Jack, he was a time bomb he probably wanted all three of them. Then he heard the voice in his head.  
  
 _Enjoy it My Doctor, you need this, unwind and relax, I will watch over you all and stop anything dangerous from happening._  
  
The Doctor knew in that moment who had made Jack pick that drink, it was in a cupboard that Jack never went in. he sighed and nodded.  
  
“Ok 10 minutes everyone in the pool room” the Doctor announced.  
  
\---  
  
After they had all changed into their costumes. Well all except the Doctor. He had took his tie and jacket off.  
  
Rose and Martha were in the pool Jack was sat by the Doctor.  
  
“You know those two look good together.”   
  
“Jack I think you’ve had enough of that.” the Doctor went to take his glass.  
  
“Oh I haven’t.” Jack looked into the eyes of the Doctor. He loved that man with all his heart.  
  
The Doctor didn’t miss the look Jack gave him. He felt a stirring in his stomach and trousers.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Martha had been having a water fight when Martha suddenly saw Jack launch himself at the Doctor.  
  
\---  
  
Jack couldn’t help it he had to kiss him.  
  
The Doctor was knocked down onto the sunbed by Jack’s powerful kiss. At first he wanted to stop. It had been a long time since he had been with a man. TimeLord’s didn’t have a preference to the male or female species. He knew deep down this was what Jack wanted. He owed it to Jack. So he went with the motions.  
  
Jack teased his tongue along the Doctor’s lips. He half expected to be shoved away but was well pleased when he felt the Doctor’s hand slip into his hair.  
  
\---  
  
“Rose.” Martha whispered.   
  
“What?”  
  
“I know there’s nothing wrong with it but look.” Martha beckoned over to the sunbeds.  
  
Rose looked and saw Jack and the Doctor devouring each other. “Oh well, let them be come on, lets have some drink and a chat.” Rose guided Martha towards the edge of the pool. She had an idea that the Doctor was doing it for Jack more than for himself. She smiled.  
  
\---  
  
Jack slid his hand down the Doctor’s shirt. Jack only had his Speedo’s on and they were quite uncomfortable at the moment. Jack slowly undid the Doctor’s buttons on his shirt. Never breaking the kiss.  
  
The Doctor felt the hardness of Jack’s bulge on his leg. He had let himself free he now wanted this as much as Jack. He ran his hands from Jack’s hair down his sides and then in a swift move he flipped them both. They fell off the sunbed and onto the floor.   
  
Jack felt the movement and the thud with which they landed. He looked up into the Doctor’s eyes. They were black.  
  
“Doct…” the Doctor silenced him with a kiss. He slid his tongue into Jack’s mouth and explored it as Jack’s hands finished off the buttons on the shirt.  
  
Jack brushed his hand across the fuzzy chest hair and took the Doctor’s nipples in his fingers and lightly teased them. He felt and heard the Doctor moan as he did this  
  
The Doctor slid his hand down Jack’s tummy and then rested on his waist. “Sorry.” he almost growled.  
  
“For what?” Jack panted.  
  
“This.” The Doctor smiled and ripped the Speedo’s off Jack.  
  
“Wow.” Jack gasped and pulled the Doctor down for a kiss.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Martha couldn’t help but hear the Doctor and Jack, they was getting turned on by them.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor broke the kiss. He then straddled Jack. He took Jack in his hand and slowly he moved his hand up and down.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and moaned. He had dreamt of this moment a thousand times. But now it was actually happening. Then he placed his hand on the Doctor’s and stopped him.   
  
The Doctor looked at Jack.  
  
“Not that I don’t like it but I just want to be buried inside you right now.” Jack growled out.  
  
The Doctor grinned.  
  
Jack almost tore the Doctor’s pants and boxers off. Then he lay the Doctor down. He used the pre cum from his own cock and the Doctor’s to lubricate his anus. Then Jack placed two of his fingers in his mouth. He wet them with his saliva and then he placed them at the Doctor’s entrance. “You sure?” he asked.  
  
The Doctor nodded.   
  
Jack slowly slid a finger in. he almost came as he did. The Doctor was hot and tight. He eased his finger back out and then back in with two easily. “You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Jack asked.  
  
“Long time ago.” the Doctor grinned.  
  
“So I can stop with the teasing and go for it then.” Jack was dying to bury his erection in the Doctor.   
  
The Doctor nodded. But pulled Jack in for a hard and passionate kiss first. Jack put his hand on the Doctor’s throbbing cock now. Then he broke the kiss. He shifted so he was between the Doctor’s legs. He took his own errection in his hands and placed it at the Doctor’s entrance.  
  
The Doctor raised his hips letting Jack know he was ready. Then Jack slid inside him in one swift move.  
  
The Doctor and Jack moaned out loud.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and Martha had finished off the last two jugs now and then they heard the groans.  
  
“Lucky bastard.” Martha smiled.  
  
“I know.” Rose looked across and watched as she saw Jack f**k the Doctor. She was so turned on by it she started to play with her breast as she watched.  
  
Martha saw Jack and the Doctor. It looked so good. She had slid her hand into her bikini pants absent mindedly and was stroking herself. Then she let a small moan out.  
  
Rose was twisting her nipple as she watched Jack and The Doctor.   
  
\---  
  
Jack had the Doctor’s c**k in his hand and moved in time with his own thrusts.   
  
The Doctor moaned out Jack’s name “Cum with Jack, together.” he said.  
  
Jack sped up, he loved how the Doctor; felt. Then he felt himself throb and the Doctor and as he emptied himself into the Doctor. The Doctor emptied himself on his own stomach.  
  
\---  
  
Martha had slid a finger inside herself now and was writhing as she watched them.  
  
Rose had saw Martha getting off to and had placed her hand in her own pants. And was almost shouting out as she came.  
  
\---  
  
Jack slid out from the Doctor and lay next to him. Then they both heard moans and then looked across and saw Rose and Martha. They both yelled out and then slumped back.  
  
“Looks like someone enjoyed that as much as us.” Jack winked.  
  
“I need to cool off.” The Doctor grinned and stood up, he removed the puddle of pants and boxers and discarded his shirt. He decided what he was going to now. And dove straight in the pool.  
  
\---  
  
Jack watched as the Doctor dove naked into the pool. He knew where he was headed and Jack decided to join him.  
  
\---  
  
Rose looked at Martha. “I .. I cant believe I just did that.”  
  
“Me neither but erm …. I liked it.”  
  
Rose blushed “Me too.” then she saw the Doctor dive into the pool. Her heart fluttered as he did. Then she saw Jack dive in. a few moments later the Doctor appeared right in front of her.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi.” he smiled.   
  
“Quite a show you two put on.”   
  
“Mmm seems we weren’t the only ones.” he leant in and whispered.  
  
Jack then appeared in front of Martha. “Miss Jones.”  
  
“Captain.”  
  
“Would you care to join me in a swim?”  
  
“Love to.”   
  
Jack winked and he and Martha swam off.  
  
Rose moved her hand to the Doctor’s face to move his wet hair.  
  
His hearts were racing now.   
  
Rose leant in closer as if to kiss him.   
  
In one second he knew he had to stop had to tell her.  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Mmm”  
  
“Rose.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I cant.”  
  
Rose opened her eyes. The Doctor had moved away and was getting out the pool. “Why?” she yelled  
  
He looked back and then climbed out.  
  
Rose was behind him as quick as she could be. “You telling me you would rather have Jack than me?”  
  
“No, Rose never its just that. Blimey how can I put it. The drinks.”  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“Its an alien drink Rose, like oysters and chocolate on Earth.”  
  
“What?” then the penny dropped. “Aphrodisiacs you mean?”  
  
“Yes, The TARDIS, well she thought we needed to liven up after what had happened and led Jack to it.”  
  
“So your saying all these feelings are because of the drink?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Ok so nothing to do with the fact I had feelings before the drink.”  
  
“Rose, I cant discuss this now. We both need to be clear headed.”  
  
“Ok, ask me in the morning then.” she then brushed past him.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched Rose walk away and grab her robe. Then he glanced down into the pool and saw Jack and Martha fooling about. He knew he had to put a stop to it. It wasn’t right.  
  
\---  
  
He headed into the lab. He knew he had to make them forget. He quickly mixed up a cocktail for them. He would give a glass to Rose too. He then placed two glasses on a tray and headed back to the pool room. Just in time as Martha and Jack were now wrapped in robes lying across each other on one of the sofas.  
  
“Night cap for both of you.” he winked at Jack. He had made it blue so Jack would think it was more of the drink. He and Martha smiled and took the glasses.  
  
He then went back to the lab and got the mixture he had prepared for Rose.  
  
\---  
  
Rose stepped from the shower. Her head was all mixed up. She knew she loved the Doctor. But the feelings she had for him right now were so intense but were they from her or the drink. She dried herself and slid her PJ’S on when there was a knock on the door.  
  
She opened it and there stood the Doctor.  
  
“Peace offering.” he grinned and held up a steaming cup.  
  
Rose sniffed it was hot chocolate. She reached out and grabbed it. “Thank you.”  
  
“We can talk in the morning Rose.”   
  
“Ok, night Doctor.”  
  
“Night Rose.”  
  
The Doctor headed back to the console room. He needed to have a word with the TARDIS  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor was sat in the kitchen as slowly one by one his companions came in.  
  
“Morning.” Jack smiled.  
  
“Good sleep?”  
  
“Yeah slept like a baby, unlike you. You look like hell.” Jack said as he sat down.  
  
“Oh you know tinkering.”  
  
Martha came in next. “Morning boys.” she winked. “Doctor you ok?”  
  
“Yeah fine.”  
  
Rose then came in.   
  
“Morning.” Jack said.  
  
“Yeah,.” she headed over to the coffee pot.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor watched as the three of them started chatting. He knew the drink had worked and they didn’t remember anything. He was glad. He had spent some of the night wiping the recordings the TARDIS had took. She often did this and he had also had a word with her about making his guests do things against their will. Then he had done a bit tinkering. The TARDIS had been a bit miffed at him but was ok with him now.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor decided it was time for an adventure.  
  
Unbeknown to him, the TARDIS had already started one.  
  
“Ok, right I think we have spent enough time cooped up in here. Time to step on land.”  
  
Rose looked at him. “You sure, I mean after.”  
  
“Rose its fine look I am fine.” he did a twirl and smiled.  
  
“You don’t look it.”   
  
“What is it with you all saying that. I am fine. Fit as a fiddle. Come on you lot.”   
  
They all grinned.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor headed into the console room and set the co-ordinates into the time rotor. “Right then Allons-y” he said with his big cheesy grin.   
  
Jack, Martha and Rose clung on for dear life as the TARDIS spun.   
  
“DOCTOR!!” Rose yelled.  
  
“I…its not supposed to be doing that.” he was trying to move around the console to steady his ship when everything went black.  
  
\---  
  
Jack breathed deep and sat up, he had just come back to life. He scanned around looking for the others. “Rose? Martha? Doctor? Anyone can you hear me?”  
  
Martha murmured. “J…J….Jack here.”   
  
Jack was up and over. The TARDIS had fell apart. There was debris all over, Martha was underneath some. “You ok?”  
  
“Nothing broken just a bit dazed. Where are the others?”  
  
“Haven’t found them yet. ROSE? DOCTOR?” he yelled again.  
  
\---  
  
Rose tried to move but couldn’t, then the pain hit her. “ARGHHHHH! HELP ME!” she screamed out.  
  
Jack heard her, somehow the floor grating had come loose and she was stuck between it and the floor. Then he saw her legs. They were in a bad way. “Rose. Its Jack, look at me.”  
  
Rose looked at him, the wave of pain was excruciating and she wanted to sleep. “J-J-Jack, T-T-he D-d-doctor where is he?”  
  
“He’s ok, lets get you sorted eh?” Jack lied.  
  
Martha was beside him. “Jack we need to get this off her, I need to stop the bleeding.”  
  
Jack nodded. “Rose. Listen we need to move the grating, now it may hurt a little.” Martha warned her.  
  
“Ok, how is he?”  
  
“He’s fine now concentrate Rose, grip my hand.” Jack said.  
  
Rose grabbed Jack’s hand. Then she felt the pain and everything went black.  
  
“Martha she’s …”  
  
“I know, that’s good.” Martha ripped his shirt sleeve and tied it around her thigh to stem the flow of the blood. Then she gestured for the other one. Which she tied around her other leg. “Ok that’s sorted for now. We need to find the Doctor.”  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor groaned, he opened his eyes and was blinded. He tried to sit up and soon regretted it. He slumped back onto a soft pillow. Ok weird. He forced his eyes to focus on where he was.   
  
He was in a plain white room. “They should use some colour here and there its rather bright.” he said to no one. He eased himself up in to a sitting position and leant back against the wall. Where in the hell was he?  
  
\---  
  
It took Jack and Martha 10 minutes to find that the doors to the TARDIS were wide open. “Oh god Jack you don’t think he fell out do you?”  
  
“I…I think he might of, he is no where in here.”   
  
Then Rose moaned.   
  
“We need to get her to the infirmary and pray its still in one piece.” Martha and Jack set about getting Rose sorted.  
  
\---  
  
 _The TARDIS watched as the three humans left the room. She knew her TimeLord would be angry with her. But she had to interfere. If she didn’t he would die, there was still the chance he could, she hoped the people who had found him would help him and find the cure for the virus before it took hold. She was sorry that Miss Rose had gotten hurt like that, but accidents happened. She knew she would help her heal as Miss Rose was part of the TARDIS like the Doctor._  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor must of nodded off, he opened his eyes and a young child was stood in front of him. “Hello.”  
  
“Hi.” the Child grinned.  
  
The Doctor looked around the room. “So, erm where am I?”  
  
“You are on Mars Bowie Base 12.”  
  
The Doctor shuddered. “Not Mars again not after last time.”  
  
“Its ok Doctor the Flood is gone, we dealt with them.” the Child said.  
  
“How do you know who I am? And about the Flood?”  
  
“My Grandparents were Yuri and Mia, you saved them from Mars, Bowie Base 1.”   
  
The Doctor nodded. That had been a big mistake, he had altered a fixed point in saving Yuri, Mia and Adelaide. But Adelaide had put it right by taking her own life.  
  
“You are sick Doctor.”  
  
“Just a bang on the head and a few bruises I am fit as a fiddle.”  
  
“No Doctor, your ship. She sent you to me.”  
  
“Sent me to you? Where are the people in charge?”  
  
“All gone now Doctor, only me and Erisa now.”  
  
“Ok, where is she?”  
  
“She is contacting Earth. Your ship has crash landed somewhere on Mars.”  
  
“Oh God Rose, Jack Martha where are they?”  
  
“We don’t know, but we have the Gadget robots out looking Doctor.”  
  
“Thank you.” then he felt it, a pain in his right heart. He clutched at his chest. “OW!”  
  
“Doctor please you have to hold on, we need something from your companion. You need to hold on.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“A virus Doctor. A deadly virus to Timelord’s.”  
  
“Which one there are a few?”  
  
“Blumar virus 5.”  
  
“No, how the hell did I..?” then it hit him. The Drink. They had all drank, he had only ever had it once before and he thought it was a hangover. But now he realised it wasn’t. “Balom Ale.”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“I had Balom Ale, quite a lot and so did my friends.”  
  
“They are human you are not. Did you not know it was deadly to TimeLords?”  
  
“Course I didn’t wouldn’t of had the damn thing on board would I. hang on, the TARDIS would she have known?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Hang on how the hell do you know all about me?”  
  
“Because of me.” came a voice.  
  
“Jenny?”  
  
“Hello Dad.”  
  
“How you died.”  
  
“I did but long after you last saw me, the terraforming brought me back to life and I spent the time running and saving planets. Then I arrived on Mars. I had all your memories tucked up here. I learnt about the 27 planets and then Mars Bowie Base 1 and then Christmas with the Master. But I got sick not long after. I died but I managed to wire my mind up into the mainframe here and help them. But something happened.”  
  
“The Flood?”  
  
“No we eradicated them. It was something else. It only effected the adults. Erisa and little Leena here are the only ones not effected. But there is one strange thing about them.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They don’t age Doctor, they have been this way for 80 years now.”  
  
“80?”  
  
“Yes Doctor, my Parents and Erisa’s are long gone now. But we remain. Earth wont come and get us and we cant go home as we would be shot down.”  
  
“So your stranded here. Left to die … Ah OW noo.” he clutched at his chest again. “We need to find the TARDIS.  
  
\---  
  
Jack and Martha reached the infirmary, it was unscathed. Seemed all the damage was to the console room. They lay Rose on the bed and then her stats came up.  
  
\---  
  
 _The TARDIS knew she had done wrong in letting the Doctor drink the ale, but he had to return to Mars at this point in time. And he had sworn never to go back to Mars. Not after Bowie Base One and the flood. She was sorry that Miss Rose had gotten hurt. But she knew it wouldn’t be long now and they would be safe._  
  
\---  
  
“Jenny we have found it.” Leena yelled.  
  
“Good have it brought here. Dad they have found the TARDIS.”  
  
The Doctor had paled even more, he looked grey in colour. “You, said we needed something from a companion?”  
  
“Yes it will help with the ale and stop the virus.” Jenny said.  
  
“How? Ow.”  
  
“She is a very unique person. She has managed to capture your hearts, and defeat the Daleks.”  
  
“Rose? But how can she.” The Doctor fell to his knees and started coughing up blood.  
  
“Leena get Erisa.”  
  
“Yes Miss.”   
  
\---  
  
“We’re moving.”  
  
“I noticed thank you Jack.” Martha grabbed onto him as they rumbled.  
  
\---  
  
Erisa appeared in the room. “It is here.”  
  
“Good now Rose is injured we need to take a sample first then she can be healed.” Jenny smiled.  
  
The Doctor had lapsed into unconsciousness he didn’t have long.   
  
“Erisa hurry.”  
  
\---  
  
Jack and Martha were shocked when a young red haired girl appeared.   
  
“Don’t be alarmed Jack Harkness and Martha Jones. We have the Doctor but he is in danger and we need Rose Tyler to save him.”  
  
“She is injured” Martha said.  
  
“I know, we need to take a blood sample and then we will heal her. Jack you must get rid of the Balom Ale.”  
  
“The what?”  
  
“The blue drink.”   
  
“Oh right. How can we trust you.?” Jack asked,  
  
“Because Miss Jenny says and she will explain.”  
  
“Miss Jenny?”  
  
“You met her Martha, on Messaline.”  
  
“Jenny? She died.”  
  
“She did and then was alive, we must hurry.”  
  
Martha nodded and then she took a new needle and syringe and took a some blood from Rose.  
  
\---  
  
 **A FEW HOURS LATER**  
  
Rose opened her eyes and look straight into a pair of chocolate orbs.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Hi.”   
  
“Your staring at me Doctor.” Rose said as she sat up.  
  
“I know, I wanted to thank you.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Your blood saved me.”  
  
“My what?”  
  
“You have part of the TARDIS running through you and it was what I needed. The TARDIS brought us here. That drink, it was poison.”  
  
“The TARDIS poisoned you?” Rose yelled.  
  
“She had her reasons, and believe me she is sorry. She is also sorry you got hurt.”  
  
“Ok but I will be having a chat with her soon.”  
  
“She knows, but now we are both fully fit we have a mystery to solve.”  
  
“That being?”  
  
“How 2 normal humans cant age and the Earth wont come and get them.”  
  
“Where are we?” Rose asked.  
  
“Mars.”  
  
“Oh Doctor.”  
  
“Its ok, Jenny is here.”  
  
“Jenny?”  
  
“Messaline, his daughter.” Leena said. Then Erisa stood by her.  
  
“You know you remind me of someone.” The Doctor said. “Cant put my finger on who. Hang on what’s your last name?”  
  
“Doctor not yet.”  
  
“Erisa tell him. She is the real reason he is here.”  
  
“Erisa?” the Doctor gave her a look.  
  
“My name is……..”  
  
“Oi spaceman leave her be.”  
  
The Doctor spun. “Donna?”  
  
“The one and the only and you.” she whacked him. “You wiped my mind.”  
  
“How? You should be…well sorry but dead.” he looked puzzled.  
  
“I know but one day I woke up and wham I remembered everything. Then I noticed after a while I wasn’t aging.”  
  
“But Shaun?”  
  
“Died a long time ago.”  
  
“So Erisa is…”  
  
“Erisa Sylvia Temple.”  
  
“You drop the hyphen?”  
  
“Yeah after Shaun died. So because I am part human part TimeLord it passed into Erisa. But young Leena here isn’t. so how can she be?”  
  
“I don’t know. But I think she does.”  
  
Leena looked at the Doctor. “What?”  
  
“Mia and Yuri your grandparents?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
“I am so sorry but they both died 6 months after I left them, in a plane crash. So you cant be. Who are you?”  
  
Leena smiled. “You are clever Doctor.”  
  
“You’re the Flood.”  
  
“I am, a new version of it. We evolved as we were left alone, but humans came and we tried to make their bodies last. But only this one has. And it called out to Donna and Erisa. This child was searching for her father and mother. As she had been taken from them.  
  
“But Jenny?”  
  
“Created from Donna’s memories. She is a powerful human, I kept her at bay until you came.”  
  
“SO what do you want?”  
  
“This body wants her parents and I promised to find them and I did. But I am old Doctor. The Flood is dying now. I am the last.”  
  
“So where are her parents? Because its not me and its not them.”  
  
Leena looked at Jack.  
  
“Jack is your father.”  
  
She nodded. “Martha is my mother.”  
  
“Hang on I gave them the antidote.”  
  
“The TARDIS made you think that. They didn’t drink it.”  
  
“That ship of mine has a lot to answer for.”  
  
“How did she lose us?” Martha asked.  
  
“Something took her from you. I don’t know what but it will happen in 10 years time. As she is 10.”  
  
“Ok so when she hits ten we lock her up.” Jack said.  
  
“No this has to happen. If she isn’t taken then this wont happen. The Doctor will take her back to her time and reunite her with you both.”  
  
“This time travelling malarkey is mind blowing sometimes eh Doctor.” Donna smiled.  
  
“Ok, so I take her back then what?”  
  
“Come and take Erisa and Donna back to Earth and let me live out the last of my days.”   
  
“Ok,” the Doctor said .  
  
\---  
  
A few trips later and Donna and Erisa were stood back on Earth.   
  
“So your gonna be ok then?” The Doctor said.  
  
“Yeah, I am now my head is fine. And thank you for that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You will come up with a way for me to be able to keep my memories. Oh and I give you this advice.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Donna leant in. “Don’t let Rose go, show her your true feelings, believe me it will be worth it.”  
  
He blushed.  
  
“Now go, take Martha and Jack home as they are gonna be parents in 9 months. And you and Rose do what you always do.”  
  
“That is?”  
  
“Save planets, rescue civilisations and do an awful lot of running.” Donna smiled.  
  
Rose took the Doctor’s hand. “Come on lets get those two home. And bye Donna. Erisa.”  
  
Donna waved them away and the TARDIS disappeared.  
  
“Mummy why didn’t you tell them about River?”  
  
“That is something he will find out on his own. No one can tell him who she is. Well he thinks he knows but as she said she tells lies as does the Doctor.”  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
